Sobre Princesas, Surpresas e Neve
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: E então o milagre da vida, algo que a realidade virtual ainda não pudera conseguir e nem nunca conseguiria, era algo realmente magistral e sublime. Como, a partir de uma célula sua e outra de Asuna, fora possível conceber aquele ser tão lindo e perfeito, ainda era um mistério para ambos. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online, é claro, não me pertence. As _light novels_ originais foram criadas por Reki Kawahara (história) e abec (arte). Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "De Princesas, Sorpresas y Nieve", de L'Fleur Noir. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SOBRE PRINCESAS, SURPRESAS E NEVE**

\- _Buaaaaahhhhh...!_

Kazuto mexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cama.

\- _Buaaaahhh...!_

As pálpebras pesavam-lhe como chumbo. Mesmo assim um espasmo percorreu-o e repentinamente ele encontrava-se com os olhos arregalados. A escuridão do teto do seu quarto o cumprimentou, e ele permaneceu prendendo a respiração por alguns segundos, perguntando-se o que o havia acordado.

\- _Bu... buaah..._

Rapidamente, ele virou-se para o seu lado direito, onde um pequeno rádio reproduzia mais sons vagos. Sorrindo cansadamente, ele sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

\- Kazuto-kun ? - uma voz suave o chamou do outro lado - O que há ? Miyuki acordou outra vez ? - ele virou-se rapidamente e segurou os ombros da jovem, impedindo-a de também se levantar. Asuna parecia exausta, mais do que ele, e sabia que ela mal descansara. Não era desalmado a ponto de fazer com que ela mesma se ocupasse com o bebê.

\- Eu vou - ele disse-lhe gentilmente, beijando a sua testa e os seus cabelos revoltos.

\- Mas... - ela abriu os olhos apenas por um segundo, soltando um suspiro.

Ele lhe sorriu.

\- Descanse, Asuna.

Mas a jovem não respondeu, e Kazuto sorriu silenciosamente enquanto estendia o cobertor e agasalhava o corpo esguio, mas, com certeza, cada vez mais belo de sua mulher.

* * *

Ele sabia que Asuna havia se esforçado muito mais após o último ano, o qual fora mais turbulento do que qualquer outro, quando um evento inesperado acabou por acelerar os planos para o futuro que ambos tinham.

Uma gravidez.

E a notícia causou alvoroço em todo mundo. Começando por suas famílias. Aconteceu no _break_ de inverno, enquanto Asuna cursava o seu primeiro ano na universidade, e ele, o seu último ano do ensino médio. E aquilo os pegou de surpresa, tanto tempo contendo-se, esperando para estarem juntos, pois sabiam dos riscos que corriam, se dessem rédeas ao seu amor, os seus planos minuciosamente calculados. E ambos haviam concordado em esperar, afinal iriam estar unidos por toda a vida, não era tão ruim conterem-se um pouco mais... e isso teria seguido sob controle, se a ausência desmedida, o fato de quase nunca se verem e de sentirem muitíssimo a falta um do outro não houvesse posto a sua cota de pressão naquele relacionamento.

Graças ao rumo que tinham tomado as suas vidas, em que ambos mal se viam, deixando de estar juntos todos os dias para encontrarem-se uma vez por mês, e após cada trimestre, a pressão tomava proporções gigantescas, estimulando a necessidade desesperadora de contato. E, depois de quatro meses às cegas, pois, graças à sua vida estudantil, ela mal se conectava à ALO, a ausência atingiu o seu limite... e foi naquela vez em que Kazuto foi visitar Asuna em seu _campus_. Foi óbvio o que aconteceu, e parecia que o azar propiciou tudo para que os dois ficassem a sós, e a situação saísse de controle. Os beijos se intensificaram, os abraços estreitaram-se de modo íntimo, as mãos dele mal conseguiram evitar percorrer aquele corpo que, na realidade virtual, chegava à perfeição. Logo os seus dedos ansiosos soltaram laços, abriram decotes, e, em menos de um segundo, encontraram aquela pele de porcelana que logo converteu-se em droga. Nem seus lábios e nem sua língua foram capazes de interromper aqueles beijos intensos. E, em meio a todo aquele turbilhão de fogo, a idéia de parar foi a última coisa que passou por suas mentes. Tanto tempo calando seus desejos, seus anseios, fez com que o momento da união de ambos fosse realmente lindo e especial.

Dois meses depois, quando Asuna foi vê-lo em sua escola, com os olhos coalhados de lágrimas e mais pálida e pior do que ele se lembrava, foi que ele soube da conseqüência daquela primeira vez. Ela estava grávida. E sentia-se culpada e triste por antecipar dessa forma o seu futuro. Mas apesar de a notícia tê-lo assustado, pois não iria mentir, dizendo que por um milésimo de segundo ele não se sentiu aturdido, ele não hesitou em declarar que havia sido culpa de ambos, e que por nada no mundo ele pensava em abandoná-la. Ele a amava profundamente, e, ainda que em breve, aquele bebê era um fruto concreto do amor sincero que ambos compartilhavam.

O que eles deviam fazer em seguida era óbvio, embora Asuna quisesse continuar estudando na universidade até que a gravidez fosse bastante evidente, e ele esperava formar-se com todas as honras no ensino médio. Mas uma vez mais seus planos foram por água abaixo; os enjôos dela foram muito violentos, e quando o seu corpo terminou de ajustar-se às mudanças, ela havia perdido todo o ano. Não restava outra opção senão voltar à casa da família Yuuki , com sua barriguinha a tiracolo. Contava com quatro meses de gestação quando decidiram confrontar os pais dela e contar-lhes o que havia acontecido. E, embora a notícia tenha lhes caído como um balde de água fria, tanto o pai quanto o irmão dela, Kouichirou, puseram-se à disposição da caçula da família, ao contrário da mãe de Asuna, que não se cansava de repetir o quão decepcionada e traída ela se sentia por sua filha. E do quanto as suas atitudes haviam desonrado o bom nome da família.

A jovem demonstrou uma coragem que poucas vezes exibira, apenas sorriu-lhe cansadamente e disse que lamentava muito que ela não estivesse ao seu lado para ajudá-la naquele difícil instante, mas que teria as portas abertas para conhecer ao seu neto quando quisesse. A resposta de Kyouko não se fez esperar, olhou para a sua filha em meio a um frio e sórdido silêncio.

No entanto, e apesar daquele sorriso, ela sofreu, sim, com o desamparo daquela mulher, Kazuto o descobriu quando, dias depois, eles foram dar a mesma notícia à sua própria casa. E, depois de Midori e Suguha reagirem estupefatos, depois que o sermão que sua mãe lhes deu, aquela história de _"Vocês ainda são tão jovens ! São duas crianças irresponsáveis !"_ , a mulher abraçou a ambos e não parou de rir e de chorar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo centenas de promessas e dando conselhos para a mãe de primeira viagem.

Sem dúvida, o ambiente festivo da casa dos Kirigaya contrastava enormemente com o clima sombrio da Mansão Yuuki. Asuna devia ter compreendido isso, porque, no instante seguinte, pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro,e, meia hora depois, continuava trancada ali dentro, desasfixiando completamente a sua alma. Assim Kazuto a encontrara, quando decidiu procurá-la. Ela chorava desesperadamente, com aquele pranto intenso, como se não tivesse consolo, enquanto escondia o rosto úmido entre as mãos, os espasmos percorriam-na, e ele tinha medo de que tanto choro a fizesse adoecer. E foi ali, já vencida, com toda a pressão da gravidez, e os hormônios em fúria, que Asuna disse aquele desesperador _"Eu sinto falta da minha mãe...!"_. O pedido desconsolado de alguém que sentia-se só e desamparada em meio a uma situação que não procurara, e, ainda que Kazuto lhe prometesse que Midori estaria ao seu lado (a própria dama também havia lhe prometido isso), e que toda a sua família estaria à disposição de Asuna, ao contrário da dela, nada daquilo serviu de consolo para a pobre jovem. Finalmente ela se rendeu, e, ainda entre lágrimas, pediu-lhe perdão pelo seu vergonhoso comportamento. Recompôs-se como pôde, e, depois disso, jamais voltou a derramar uma lágrima pela ausência de sua família. Pela ausência de sua mãe, na verdade.

Kazuto formou-se no ensino médio, mas não houve comemoração, ele preferiu que o dinheiro que seria investido em sua festa fosse doado para as suas economias. Queria alugar um apartamento para mudar-se com sua noiva, antes que o bebê nascesse. E o que havia juntado com seus trabalhos temporários, Kikuoka ficou em êxtase ao ouvir a notícia, e fez-lhe generosas doações, embora não fosse o suficiente para o que ele tinha em mente. Vendo o desproporcional luxo do qual vinha Asuna, ele entendia que não podia privá-la repentinamente daquilo a qual ela estava acostumada. Ele só queria dar-lhe o melhor dos melhores.

No entanto, seu cunhado surpreendeu a ambos, quando presenteou-lhes com um pequeno apartamento, que era de sua propriedade. Claro, Asuna foi a primeira a negar-se, talvez por orgulho, mas Kazuto sabia que ela não havia pedido nada ao seu pai, que constantemente tentava ajudá-los de alguma forma, mas ambos eram cabeças-duras e orgulhosos, e não aceitavam a ajuda de terceiros.

Asuna, na verdade, não queria que Kazuto se visse invadido, ou que, por causa das sugestões de seu pai, o rapaz se sentisse inferior. Certamente havia uma brecha descomunal entre a economia dos Yuuki e a dos Kirigawa, e ela não desejava que, nas circunstâncias atuais, aquilo aumentasse ainda mais.

Depois de Koichirou ter convencido a sua irmã a aceitar o presente em nome de seu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha, ambos concordaram, e mudaram-se para o apartamento alguns dias antes de Asuna dar à luz.

O dinheiro economizado foi usado para comprar alguns poucos móveis, e as coisas necessárias para a chegada do bebê. O avô materno surpreendeu a todos decorando ele mesmo o quarto infantil, e os avós paternos, para não ficarem atrás, e cuidaram das prendas e da roupa diminuta que o primeiro descendente de ambas as famílias iria vestir.

Kazuto e Asuna estavam agradecidos por terem recebido tanto, sem que eles o tivessem pedido, e mudaram-se, felizes, para aquele que seria o seu novo lar, a partir daquele instante.

Depois de vários dias de acomodação, e enquanto ela terminava de guardar a roupinha de seu filho nas prateleiras da estante que o seu próprio pai havia levado e instalado com suas próprias mãos, foi que ela sentiu a primeira contração. Mas, sendo cabeça-dura como era, não lhe deu muita atenção, e continuou sorrindo enquanto seu noivo e seu pai conversavam sobre alguma bobagem tecnológica da qual já não se lembrava. Hortas depois, ela carregava uma bandeja cheia de chá e de bolos, quando sentiu o restante das contrações, que aguilhoavam-na sem misericórdia. E a dor foi tão abrupta e surpreendente, que a fez dobrar-se em duas e deixar cair tudo no chão, sobressaltando a Kazuto, que, naquele momento, estava vendo o planejamento de estudos do que seria a sua vida universitária (Asuna insistia para que ele continuasse estudando, enquanto ela ocupava-se da criação do bebê. Kazuto, é claro, não estava de acordo, e o assunto continuava em discussão). Em menos de um segundo, o jovem chamou aos seus pais, a Liz, a Silica, a Agil, e a todos aqueles que pudessem acalmar os seus nervos à flor da pele.

Uma hora depois, e após um parto rápido e perfeito, nascia Miyuki, um lindo bebê de cabelos negros, pele branca e grandes olhos castanhos como os de sua mãe. Uma coisinha linda que não tirou o sorriso de seu rosto, e que ele amou profundamente assim que a viu.

* * *

Quatro meses haviam se passado desde então, e, no decorrer desse tempo, ele havia pedido a permissão de sua família para dar o seu sobrenome à sua noiva e à sua filha; a sra. Midori, brincando, enfatizou que _"Se não havia pedido permissão para gerar um bebê, muito menos deveria pedir permissão para se casar"_. Mas, como ainda era uma criança ante os olhos da sociedade, precisava da autorização de seus pais para se casar.

A cerimônia foi discreta, com seus amigos mais próximos, seu sogro e seu cunhado. Liz e Klein serviram como testemunhas da cerimônia, e, tão logo o juiz os declarou marido e mulher, Asuna e ele compartilharam o mais doce dos beijos, enquanto a menininha, nos braços da orgulhosa tia Suguha, observava a cena com profundo interesse.

Depois da simples recepção, a pequena família Kirigawa retornou ao seu ninho, felizes por estarem finalmente juntos, como sempre sonharam, ali no 22º andar do velho Aincrad.

Agora, Kazuto sorria ao recordar essas memórias. Sim, havia sido um ano turbulento e estranho, cheio de mudanças e de adaptações a situações extremas. Mas ele não podia negar que valorizava aqueles momentos, apesar de dormir pouco, e a economia não era muito forte (Asuna insistia em trabalhar, ele havia se negado terminantemente). Sua esposa, e não podia evitar sorrir com orgulho a cada vez que essa palavra mostrava o laço que existia entre ambos, também mal descansava, os horários da princesa ainda não haviam sido completamente estabelecidos, e ela continuava acordando a cada duas ou três horas, chorando pelo seu alimento. Quem disse que criar um bebê era uma tarefa fácil ? Porque certamente não era, e os inexperientes pais estavam dando-se conta disso.

Andou pelo curto corredor pouco mobiliado, ouvindo os sons que sua filhinha emitia e aproximou-se do berço, pôs o grande mosquiteiro branco a um lado e agarrou-se à grade, observando ao pequeno tesouro que estava ali dentro e que parou de choramingar assim que o viu.

A luz prateada da Lua foi suficiente para que pai e filha se conectassem sem problemas. Aqueles lindos olhos castanhos pareciam tão expressivos como os de sua mãe, aquela penugem escura que tinha de cabelo - herança sua, sem dúvida - encontrava-se alvoroçada sobre os lençóis, e ele não pôde evitar sorrir. De repente, os pequenos lábios tremeram, e um pranto descontente foi ouvido por todo o quarto, enquanto estendia as mãos em uma ação inequívoca.

O que o orgulhoso pai obedeceu sem hesitar.

\- Ora, você tem caráter... - ele brincou, segurando a pequenina entre seus braços e acomodando-a sem dificuldade contra o seu peito. Balançou-a suavemente, enquanto continuava olhando-a, encantado. E então o milagre da vida, algo que a realidade virtual ainda não pudera conseguir e nem nunca conseguiria, era algo realmente magistral e sublime. Como, a partir de uma célula sua e outra de Asuna, fora possível conceber aquele ser tão lindo e perfeito ainda era um mistério para ambos.

O jovem soltou um suspiro e, olhando a preciosa carga que segurava em seus braços, surpreendeu-se ao vê-la com seus expressivos olhos atentos sobre ele; sorriu, acariciando o seu rosto rechonchudo, e ela emitiu um murmúrio de satisfação.

\- Você é linda... - disse-lhe ele, com um fio de voz - Sua mãe e você são aquilo que eu mais valorizo nesta vida - prosseguiu ele, com orgulho, aproximando-se da janela e admirando a cidade adormecida, desde o 5º andar, onde ficava o seu lar. Olhou para sua filha, que parecia muito emocionada com a visão, e começou a cantar-lhe uma canção de ninar que sua própria mãe costumava cantarolar para sua irmã Suguha, quando ela era um bebê.

Pouco a pouco, e cativada pela voz suave de seu pai, Miyuki adormeceu profundamente. E, embora Kazuto soubesse disso quase que de imediato, ele não parou, e continuou cantando para ela durante vários minutos enquanto continuava a olhá-la, reconhecendo nela os seus traços e os de Asuna. Segundos depois, e enquanto guardava silêncio, ele convenceu-se de que ela de fato havia adormecido. Sorriu silenciosamente e inclinou-se para beijar os cabelos crespos de sua filha.

Voltou a sentar-se, vendo o sereno rosto da criança, quando um par de braços fechou-se ao redor de sua cintura, sobressaltando-o, e o contato quente e familiar de outro corpo foi sentido contra as suas costas. Ele virou-se como pôde, vendo o lindo rosto de sua mulher, que, sem emitir palavras, aproximou-se e beijou-o com ternura. Manobrando o peso da filha adormecida em um braço, estendeu o restante para enlaçar a jovem e aproximá-la de si.

\- Eu disse que não era necessário que você se levantasse - ele disse-lhe em um fio de voz, apoiando sua bochecha, que estava há vários dias sem barbear, contra a de sua esposa.

\- Eu sei, mas você estava demorando tanto, que eu decidi vir ver o que se passava - ela apoiou-se contra ele - E, além do mais, eu tive certeza de que nunca me perdoaria se houvesse perdido esta cena.

\- Esta cena ? - ele repetiu, sem entender, mas ela não devolveu-lhe o olhar. Asuna sorria orgulhosa, vendo o lindo rosto adormecido de sua filha.

\- Eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem - ela inclinou a cabeça em sua direção e confessou-lhe aquelas palavras em um sussurro divertido.

Kazuto deu um passo para trás, enrijecendo imediatamente e ruborizando-se. Ele pigarreou.

\- Q-quê ? Você me ouviu... ?

Asuna sorriu enternecida, para sua vergonha.

\- Eu nunca teria me perdoado se tivesse perdido este momento - ele enrubesceu-se ainda mais, se isso fosse possível - Oh, vamos, Kazuto-kun, não foi para tanto !

Obviamente, o jovem pensava o contrário, e sempre acreditou que aqueles momentos entre pai e filha eram seu pequeno segredo entre ele e o seu bebê. Embora seu temperamento conciso houvesse mudado com o passar dos anos, havia coisas que ainda envergonhavam-no, e dividir o seu lado terno e paternal com sua mulher era uma delas. Uma bobagem, é claro, porque não existia nenhum lado dele que Asuna não amasse com loucura.

\- Você não devia me ouvir... - ele sussurrou, desviando o olhar dela.

A jovem soltou uma leve risada que fez com que o bebê se agitasse com desagrado, soltando um gemido de desgosto por ter sido acordada de seu sono. Vendo que havia sido por sua causa, Asuna tomou a bebê dos braços de seu angustiado pai e a embalou gentilmente, beijando os seus cabelos negros, enquanto apoiava o corpinho dela contra o seu peito, conseguindo com que a pequena, aos poucos, fosse se acalmando.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, Kazuto abraçou a sua esposa por trás, e, apoiando o queixo por sobre o ombro dela, contemplou o semblante adormecido de sua filha.

\- Eu amo vocês duas - ele sussurrou, colocando sua mão sobre a que segurava o bebê.

\- E nós amamos a você, papai - Asuna deu um passo para trás, permitindo que o jovem suportasse o peso de ambos. Procurou os seus lábios e deu-lhe um beijo longo e sem restrições. A mão que sustentava-a pelos quadris reforçou o seu aperto, aproximando-a um pouco de seu corpo.

\- Eu nunca vou me arrepender disto - disse Kazuto, quando eles se separaram e olharam-se nos olhos, em meio àquela escuridão - Embora nossos planos tenham se adiantado por causa dela, eu jamais poderia me arrepender de estar hoje, aqui, com você.

\- Tampouco eu me arrependo - respondeu ela, contra os seus lábios - Miyuki é a prova concreta do quanto eu te amo, Kazuto. E sabe de uma coisa ? Eu voltaria a passar por todos os SAO e ALO do mundo, repetidas vezes, até te encontrar e voltar a me apaixonar por você.

Ele sorriu, comovido com as palavras dela.

\- Eu também passaria pelo mesmo todas as vezes, para te conhecer. Você me salvou, Asuna, eu não sabia que estava perdido até que você me encontrou.

Os olhos dela vibraram diante de suas palavras. Quem disse que aquele homem não conseguia ser romântico nos momentos mais inesperados ? Ela sorriu e assentiu gentilmente antes de dar-lhe um rápido beijo em seus lábios entrebertos.

\- Que tal se nós tirarmos uma foto deste momento para Yui ? - ela acrescentou, depois de lembrar-se de sua filha primogênita, que, desde o primeiro instante em que ficara sabendo da gravidez, esteve a par delas, e sentia-se profundamente orgulhosa de ser a irmã mais velha.

Asuna quase não havia visitado ALO após sua gravidez, mas graças à última versão da sonda bidirecional que Kazuto havia construído, pôde apresentar Miyuki, para que a AI pudesse conhecê-la, e Yui estava em êxtase desde então, pois amava profundamente a sua irmã caçula.

\- É claro, espere aqui, que vou procurar a câmera - Kazuto moveu-se tão bruscamente que a bebê voltou a inquietar-se. Asuna sorria silenciosamente, enquanto voltava a acalmar a sua filha, recomeçando os passeios pelo quarto.

\- Aqui está - disse o emocionado pai, após um momento.

\- Imagino que eu tenha de sair com estas roupas ? - brincou ela, em voz baixa, olhando desde a bainha de sua camisola branca e curta e aplacando os seus cabelos lisos que caíam desordenadamente por sobre os seus ombros.

\- Você está linda, mamãe, mais linda do que nunca, e ainda mais com a luz da Lua caindo sobre o seu lado direito...

\- E você, pare de me adular - Asuna permitiu que Kazuto acomodasse-a junto à janela, onde realmente o reflexo da Lua caía sobre ela de modo quase angelical.

O jovem aproximou o olhar do visor, e, segurando a respiração, enquadrou e capturou aquela imagem enternecedora.

\- Uma para Yui, outra para a vovó Kyouko - ele sussurrou, batendo a foto pela segunda vez.

\- Você acha que...? - Asuna não terminou a frase, mas ele entendeu.

\- Pelo menos ela não rejeitou as fotos de Miyuki que nós lhe enviamos, só é preciso dar-lhe tempo, Asuna. Afinal, ela é sua neta.

\- Eu sei...

A jovem aproximou-se do berço, e, com um prático movimento, colocou a filha adormecida no pequeno e suave colchão. Ajeitou os cobertores em torno dela, e gentilmente acariciou-lhe as costas, evitando que ela voltasse a despertar com movimentos bruscos. Mas ela nem se moveu e continuou profundamente submersa no mundo dos sonhos.

\- Só é preciso dar-lhe tempo - ele repetiu, abraçando-a com força.

Asuna assentiu em silêncio, e, virando-se, deixou que ele os guiasse novamente até o quarto que dividiam. Kazuto deitou-a na cama, agasalhou-a cuidadosamente e atraiu-a até o seu corpo, compartilhando o seu calor.

\- Descanse, Asuna.

\- Descanse você também, Kazuto-kun...

Ela fechou os olhos; no entanto, uma frase pairou por sua mente, ilustrando o quão plena e feliz ela se sentia. Um vislumbre de um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e, assim, ela adormeceu.

" _Obrigada, Kazuto..."_

* * *

 **N/A:** Desde que li algumas fics em inglês com esta temática, e sobretudo "Tender Feeling", de YamiYugi4ever (e as duas em espanhol que vocês já conhecem), eu quis fazer algo pequeno a respeito.

Não sei, me fascina imaginar a vida desde casal como pais.

Anyway, obrigada por ler ! Nos veremos logo em "Honeymoon" !

 **P.S.:** Miyuki significa, entre outras coisas, "linda neve".

L'Fleur Noir

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Foi um mês, inteiro, e por pouco não foram dois, sem postar nada aqui. Até que, hoje, eu decidi: dois meses seguidos sem postar, não. Afinal, não estou inativo no Fanfiction, nem pretendo estar.

 **N/T 3:** Mais um fandom no qual eu me aventuro pela primeira vez, agora o de Sword Art Online. Acho que escolhi a fic mais _fluffy_ que havia em espanhol, deste fandom, para traduzir... mas espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem dela... reviews, please ?


End file.
